


Meet Your Master

by WanderingTiff



Series: Very Happy Birthday Presents [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual, Leather Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Safewords, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTiff/pseuds/WanderingTiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One thought kept Jean Kirschtein excited throughout the entire day at work. One thought made everything worth waiting at his time consuming 9-5 job. And that thought was being fully dominated by his lover. Marco had him greatly anticipating this ever since he oh so graciously teased him before breakfast. That all was a part of their plan, because tonight, Jean was going to be a very bad boy."</p><p>Jean is mad thirsty for bondage, and Marco always delivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Your Master

**Author's Note:**

> I was mad thirsty for jeanmarco (consensual) bondage for so long, I couldn't resist.  
> Happy belated birthday, [Hachi!](http://hachidorikun.tumblr.com) This is for you, friend! ^^
> 
> The song that title came from is ["Meet Your Master"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1H1nc5AUK-0) by Nine Inch Nails
> 
> Find me on [tumblr.](http://shingeki-no-flute-fluff.tumblr.com)  
> I might post playlist

_One thought kept Jean Kirschtein excited_ throughout the entire day at work. One thought made everything worth waiting at his time consuming 9-5 job. And that thought was being fully dominated by his lover. Marco had him greatly anticipating this ever since he oh so graciously teased him before breakfast. That all was a part of their plan, because tonight, Jean was going to be a very bad boy.

He got up to the door after the long ride home. He swallowed thickly, since he knew Marco was not one to disappoint, and he _always_ delivered. Tingling with anticipation, he opened the front door, looking around the living room and stepping in.

"Marco?" He walked through and tilted his head. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Oi, Marco."

"You coming in, babe?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked around. "Marco?" He went down the hall. "Hey where the hell are you?"

"Don't tell me you're giving up that easily. I'm around."

Jean could hear the goddamn smirk in his voice. "You've been leaving me high and dry for eight hours! Come on, where are you?"

He heard the soft clicking of footsteps down the hall. Was he wearing fucking heels? Well shit.

"Hey, all good things come to those who wait," he heard him chuckle. "Don't raise your voice, Jean. That's rude."

_Shit._

"Alright," he sighed and then looked around. "I'll play hide and seek with you, okay?"

Jean went down the hallway and inspected the rooms. Bedroom, no. Bathroom, nada. That god forsaken laundry room that he was scared to go in, nope. He was starting to give up, because he was running out of rooms to look in.

"I don't think you're looking hard enough."

Startled, Jean turned around. Lo and behold, there was Marco, grinning at him cheekily and approaching him. Of course Marco was already prepared, and he wore high heel leather boots that stretched up to the knees. He also wore a cap and leather vest that showed off the ripples in his muscles down his abdomen.

Jean covered his mouth, the blood rushing to his face going straight downward. "Damn!"

"Well then," he chuckled. "Like what you see?"

"Well duh." Jean always had a fetish for leather, so of course Marco went to great lengths to make sure he pleased Jean. "I mean, you're always sexy, but holy shit! You're fucking amazing!"

"Ah ah ah." Marco sighed and tilted his cap down at a slight angle. "Jean, you know how I feel about swearing."

How could he forget? It's not that Marco didn't have a sailor mouth, that's for sure, but when it came to sex and being intimate, swearing was a turnoff. He felt that it took the sensuality out of it.

Jean stood there awkwardly for a moment. "So... Where are we doing this again?"

Marco shook his head and took his hand. "The bedroom of course," he chuckled. As he got to the bed, he took a knife out from the nightstand, already having the lube and condom out for later, and he placed it down in a place where he knew he could grab it right away just in case something were to happen with the straps he had been planning on using on Jean. He looked over and noticed that Jean was still eye fucking him. He shook his head and grinned. "Safe words."

He didn't hesitate at his statement. "'Mustang' to stop," he said first. "And 'ease the reins' to slow down."

"I probably should've worn a different hat to the occasion then, hm?"

"Shut up," he stammered and covered his face. When he peaked out through his fingers, he noticed that Marco got out two long, leather straps, and he stretched them out a bit. Jean gulped. "Oh damn. Those are new."

"Mhm," he nodded and placed them down. "I just bought them after my lunch break today." He then pulled him closer, holding his waist from behind. Jean arched into his touches already as he ran his hands up his shirt, his dull nails slowly raking up his sides and making Jean hiss. He raised his arms while pulling his shirt off, and Jean was already anticipating what was to come. "Alright, now hold still," he murmured in his ear and moved Jean's hands back down so they were at his sides. Jean obeyed.

Marco took the first belt and wrapped it around his chest, keeping his arms held down as well as he buckled it. He adjusted it so that it was flush against Jean's nipples, making him shiver from the feeling of the smooth, cooling leather suggestively touch his skin. The second wrapped around his midsection, he kept it bound back so that Jean's arms were restraint and he couldn't get out of them on his own. He noticed a tremor in Jean's arms as he was trying to adjust, and when he was comfortable he tightened both belts, grinning at hearing the soft sigh escaping from Jean's lips.

Jean gets a wicked idea as Marco scratched down his sides slowly and undid his pants. He knew just how much his lover liked hearing the noises he made whenever they would pleasure each other. So the thought occurred to him that he did not know what exactly he would do if he did not make a vocal response. He grinned at the thought, and Marco did not notice as he then pushed him down on his stomach so that he was bent over the bed and pulled his pants down. The boxers were then the last to come off, and he smirked as he felt Marco's sensual, open-mouthed kisses go down his spine. He shivered, but he kept his mouth shut.

As he was trailing his kisses down and leaving his mark on Jean's sensitive skin, Marco frowned. Suddenly he grew so quiet. It was disappointing. He grabbed at Jean's ass, and his fingers curled into the sensitive skin. Still nothing.

"Jean," he mumbled, "you're really quiet." His hand ran up his thigh, rubbing small circles into the skin as he inched his way up. Sure, Jean shivered, but he still got no noises from him. Narrowing his eyes, he was starting to feel a little frustrated. "Hey."

Jean struggled not to laugh. Hearing the agitation in his voice was really amusing. He was going to pay for this later, but right now he really didn't care.

"I'll make you beg," Marco warned as he knelt down. He grabbed his ass again and his palms spread his cheeks apart slowly so that he was completely open to him. He then leaned forward, pressing his lips against his entrance teasingly, almost too softly, not enough. He still got nothing and grumbled under his breath before adding more earnest to his actions, his warm tongue laving over him in a moist circle.

Jean's fingers curled into his sides as at the same time Marco tugged on the top leather belt, his nipples becoming more sensitive. He didn't want to make any noises, since that would mean Marco easily won. Instead, he had a different plan, wanting him to be more physical.

He silently grunted but then made his word loud and clear. _"Shit."_

Marco tensed, thrown off guard. "What? Jean--"

 _"Fuck!"_ He exaggerated his curse as Marco's pulled the bottom belt back as far as it could stretch before letting it go and making it audibly smack his back.

"Jean." He stood up again, his fingernails running down his back, the reddening skin around the leather easily becoming more flushed. "What did I tell you about that?"

He tried to shrug, but the belts were still restraining him.

Marco's lips turned up to a smirk, and he pushed Jean into the bed further. His head rested against the sheets, and he used his peripherals to watch him. Marco's eyes darkened, and that made Jean blush, knowing that he was soon going to discipline him. He was hoping that would happen.

"You keep swearing, Jean. It's not fair," he hummed and reached into his nightstand. From there he took out a paddle, smirking as he noticed Jean's cheeks turn a brighter red. "I do all these nice things for you. I know how much you love leather, and how hot it makes you feel when it's so tightly coiled around you... How hot you get when I kiss you and touch you from behind. And this is how you repay me?" His voice was barely a whisper as he trailed off. He then spanked Jean with the paddle after muttering a loud "Damn!"

Jean bit down on his lip, feeling the sting from where he was just hit. When Marco then soothingly rubbed the throbbing skin he bit back a groan, shakily exhaling.

" _Holy shit,_ Jean." He muttered in exaggeration and then spanked him again.

"Fuck!" Jean gasped and his eyes watered. Marco knelt down and kissed the reddening skin sensually. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was repeating every curse word he had said since the started. And he knew how exactly to get a proper reward.

"Fucking amazing."  _Smack!_ "Oh damn."  _Smack!_

Jean hissed as he felt Marco soothingly kissing the sensitive skin, feeling it stinging and throbbing. The area felt so hot, and he was panting from the tension, but he was resistant.

"Shit. Fuck!" Marco was mimicking Jean, and he put his paddle down and spanked him twice with his bare hand.

Finally that elicited a cry from Jean, a broken, pleasured cry because he couldn't hold it in anymore. He felt too hot, and his bare ass was burning and throbbing in all the right ways. It did not help that Marco was also caressing it in the midst of his discipline. He was so good to him, almost too good.

Marco chuckled at seeing his hand print red on his ass. Now that he got what he wanted he kissed along the throbbing skin and hummed. "Good boy," he whispered and kissed there again. "You're a good boy, Jean." He spread him again and grinned as he messily kissed his entrance.

Jean moaned, not even bothering on holding it back anymore. He blushed and his fingers curled into his sides. "I... I-I'm a good boy."

"Mhmm." Marco chuckled and laved his tongue over his entrance. His hand snaked around and then grabbed at his now aching cock. Jean groaned as he felt his actions but it was very difficult to see. Once again he had the urge to reach out and touch him again. He went to move his arms. Couldn't.  _Shit._

Jean's eyes widened as he felt his stiffened tongue push in, and Marco's hand pumped his dick as he hummed around him. Jean's thighs were shaking. This was already too much for him to handle. He was feeling so close, and he couldn't even reach out to grasp it.

"Marco--" he stuttered. "M-Marco, ah. I'm gonna--"

"You're gonna what, Jean?" he hummed after pulling his tongue out, licking his lips as he heard him groan. "Come?"

Jean quickly nodded. "Uh-huh. I-I wanna come, Marco."

"Hmm, I don't know." He squeezed his shaft, his free hand cupping his balls after he stood up.

"Marco, please!" Jean was begging now, and he didn't think he could last any longer. But just as he was about to reach that desperately needed orgasm, his hands moved away from his flushed arousal. He groaned and shivered. "Marco!"

He smirked and reached over to his nightstand, slowly pulling down his tight boxers, precariously taking them off along with his boots. He pushed Jean further onto the bed, and he flipped him over on his back once he was lying on his back with his head resting on the pillows. He had his legs spread and hovered over him. "You really want it, don't you?" he hummed and then kissed him again.

Jean quickly nodded and panted as he tried moving his arms to grab at him, but they were still firmly bound to his sides, making him grunt in frustration as he struggled. There was no give, and he just wanted to reach out and touch him, even if he had to beg for it.

"Oh, Jean," he chuckled, a solitary finger trailing a path along his cock from the base up. It made Jean tremble and his thighs quiver more in anticipation. "I bet you really can't wait until I fuck you."

He quickly nodded and blushed, watching Marco go back to the nightstand. "You have a lot of things in there, don't you?"

"Well, I have to be prepared." Marco chuckled and then took out a collar. He smirked as he stretched it. "Another thing I bought today." Grabbing the leash as he saw his lover grin, he put the collar on around his neck, hooking the leash and giving it a light tug.

"There's gonna be a huge red mark around my neck, isn't there?" Jean stammered.

"Nah, it's not that tight." Marco then grabbed the lube. He poured it onto his fingers and warmed it up as he tugged the leash to pull him up. He smirked at the lustful glaze in his eyes as he kissed him. He lowered his hand and pushed one finger in, noticing the tremor in his thighs and the hitch in his hot breath.

He let go of the leash and let Jean fall back, and as he moved his finger he watched him try and move his arms once again. Such a pleasant reaction, however it was not enough, for once again he chose to remain quiet. He frowned and then leaned down, kissing his chest, grazing slowly with his teeth and making him shake underneath him. These marks he was leaving were for his eyes and his alone. No one else gets to see how exactly to make Jean fall apart and melt in their presence. Only Marco does. Finally Jean makes a sound, but unfortunately it was definitely not the type of noise he was looking for.

"Fuck," he heard him gasp out.

Marco sat up, tugging the leash as he pulled his finger out, that had just before been moving rather swiftly into him. Jean  _whined_ from the sudden neglect, and he struggled against the straps again.

"What did I say, Jean?" he muttered, tugging the leash harder. Seeing Jean sputter when trying to speak made him relax his grip. "I am quite disappointed."

"M-Marco, please," he stammered. "Please. I-I need  it."

"Oh, you do?" He pushed his finger back in, but only the tip, and the most he did with it was trace a circle along his entrance, satisfied at hearing the other's keening groan. His lips twisting up in a grin, he added the second finger and prodded at his entrance slowly, pushing them both in knuckle deep. He heard him moan and a chuckle rose from deep in his throat as he was stretching him and opening him. His free hand teased his cock once more, his thumb rubbing the underside of the head as Jean bucked his hips.

Jean's back arched, and his nails dug into the flushed skin on his sides. "Marco... T-Take off the cap, will ya? Looks ridiculous."

"Aww, you think so?" He took the cap off and tossed it aside as he moved his fingers in him. He could already see that he was getting closer, and he chuckled when seeing the embarrassed expression on Jean's face as he arched closer. But of course, just as he was sure he was about to reach his limit for a second time, he pulled them out in a quick motion. He was haste in prepping himself, getting a condom on over his cock and slicking it with lube.

"Marco!" Jean cried, panting hard as strong hands grabbed at his hips. "I needed to come, Marco, please!"

Marco tilted his head. "Oh?" He straddled him, his hips rolling slowly against Jean's. He heard him whimper from frustration and chuckled. "Show me that you can be a good boy."

"I-I will!" he insisted, trying to show his urgency. "I'll be a good boy."

"You'd better. You've been  _such_ a bad boy so far." He pushed himself in, filling him slowly and  _agonizingly._ His lovers moans were much more needy than before, and he had only gone in half-way, finding that teasing him was _so_  fucking amusing. _  
_

Even though he was still only half-way, he pulled out slowly--with Jean trembling underneath him--just to swiftly thrust in, evoking a cry from his lover like he had anticipated. He smirked and started off with a slow grind. Jean moaned and was already rocking his hips, flustered and wanton, begging for more silently. His dominant was just before so gracious, so generous, giving him what he had wanted when he pleaded for it. But now, it was much harder to coax him into being less of a tease.

"Marco." He moaned as he was pulled up by the leash, his disarray hair falling in front of his face. "M-Marco, please. I need more."

"Oh I  _love_ hearing you beg," Marco groaned in his ear, fucking him harder. He leaned down and kissed his shoulder, biting down on the soft skin.

Jean inhaled sharply, his voice unsteady as he was cried out. All he could do was buck his hips and just lay there while he kept shouting "fuck me!" and "right  _there!_ " and just about any swear word he knew was taken out of his vocabulary. He wanted this,  _needed_ this, and it couldn't be interrupted or ended. Not now. Not when he was being given so much pleasure and slowly getting closer and  _closer._

"M-Marco." He sputtered out. "Marco, I'm gonna come. I-I'm gonna--"

"Oh?" There was a hint of mischief in Marco's voice as he grabbed his cock and pumped it almost too slowly as he pumped his hips and fucked him deeper, hitting him in all the right places that made Jean's back arch higher.

"Marco,  _please!_ " he cried. "I can't hold on anymore!"

"Funny," he grunted and grinned. "Just before you were so resilient. Maybe I could just..." He then suddenly paused in his pace. "Stop."

" _No!_ " Jean was sobbing now, his nails digging into his sides as his watery eyes shut tightly. "Marco, please!" He was so close, it was almost painful.

"Hmm..." Marco's shoulders were tense, and he looked like he was thinking while a cheeky smile was on his face. "Will you be good?"

"So good!" he insisted. "I will, I promise!"

He couldn't deny that he was now pretty close as well, so Marco complied,  thrusting once more and fucking him hard. It was just enough to send shivers down Jean's spine and make his throat start to hurt from how loud he was screaming for him. Just how Marco liked to hear him.

Jean was completely lost. It didn't take long for him to reach his orgasm, and he was coming hard, shaking and letting out his ecstatic cries of Marco,  _Marco._  While his face was now red, he didn't let that moment of flustered passion stop him and gave him a few final thrusts before he came as well. Jean fell back, struggling for air as Marco pulled out.

"You alright?" he breathed out as he took off the collar, undoing the top strap afterwards.

Jean nodded, disoriented. "N-Need my inhaler."

"Okay, okay. Hang on." Marco used the knife he had on the nightstand and cut the last strap. He reached again and grabbed his inhaler while Jean was moving his arms and stretching them, handing it to him and letting him take the puffs he needed. He pulled the blanket over them after cleaning them off and watched his once rapidly rising and falling chest relax. "Feel better?"

"Mhm." He hummed and smiled as he put his inhaler down, letting Marco pull him close.

Jean was melting in his hold once again as he felt his soft and subtle touches against the bite marks and hypersensitive areas where the leather had touched his torso. His other hand was rubbing over the red prints made from when he'd spanked him earlier. He hummed blissfully and wiped his eyes.

"You're a good boy, Jean," he whispered and smiled as he tilted his chin up, kissing him. "Such a good boy."

"Mmm I am a good boy," Jean grinned and cuddled into him tiredly.

"Rest now." Marco chuckled and stroked his hair.

As they both drifted off to sleep, they both knew very well that eventually, once again Jean would most likely want to be a bad boy again. They were actually anticipating for that to happen, and boy were they both going to enjoy it.


End file.
